1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for heat treating a product. More particularly, this invention pertains to a heat treating apparatus which includes infrared lamp assemblies and reflective ceramic cooperating to form a heat treating oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infrared radiation to heat treat a continuous run of a product is well known. An example of such is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,236 issued Oct. 21, 1980. In that patent, a pair of spaced apart parallel banks of high intensity infrared radiation lamps are disposed on opposite sides of a heat treatment area. A continuous sheet of a product is passed through the treatment area. Ceramic reflectors are provided on exterior sides of the banks of lamps. The reflectors are provided with openings through which air flow can be passed to cool the lamps.
In utilizing infrared lamps for heat treating purposes, a significant amount of equipment down time can be attributed to the need to replace lamps which burn out from time to time. It is desirable to increase the life of the lamps while permitting the highest possible lamp intensity during operation. Also, with apparatus such as that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,236, the lamp is directly heating the product. Direct heat treatment is generally undesirable when heat treating a continuous product flow since the direct heat may miss the target or prevent localized hot spots. It is more desirable to provide a oven-like environment of uniform heat intensity along a heat treatment area. Also, it is desireable from time to time to provide such an apparatus while permitting atmosphere control within the heat treatment area.